O Que Os Anjos Não Perdoam
by Angelina Michelle
Summary: É uma palavra a toa, um gesto á toa, de quem não perdoa e de quem não nasceu para perdoar. Ela não nasceu para voar...


**N/A:** Uma fanfic... Para nada, por Nada, para quase nada. Feito nos momentos tristes da vida, feito nos momentos de ócio da vida, feita nos momentos dificeis da vida.  
Feito e escrito por um capricho, feito em vão por coisas triste e felizes.  
Feito em um momento reservado que só eu me entendo. Feito em um momento triste em que extravasamos a tristeza de um ser humano. Feito e escrito, feito para ser feito e nada mais.

--------  
--------

_**O Que os Anjos Não Perdoam...**_

_- Você está bem?  
Ela olhou para o rosto que lhe dirigia a pergunta por um plácido momento.  
Em um gesto quase automático, respondeu:  
- Sim._

Afinal, por que não estaria?  
Ela tinha dezesseis anos, mas entendia bem os fatos. Sabia que era uma terça-feira, e ninguém saberia a importância desta data para si. Na verdade, gostava de seus amigos, de mundo bruxo, dos gnomos, das fadas, gostava de saber mais do que os outros acreditavam. Gostava de seu pai que lhe ensinara tudo e mais um pouco, e sabia o que ele pensava daquele dia, então não lhe dirigia nada, só fingia saber que não era terça, e tudo bem. Ela balançou a cabeça dourada de seus cabelos sujos e mal cortados. Havia _wrich-wrich_ nos jardins, eles polonizavam e eram verdes. Ela gostava de brincar dentro das ameias e entre as jasmins, embora ela soubesse que havia poucas delas em hogwarts.  
Luna Lovegood estava sentada na sua cama do dormitório feminino da corvinal, e olhava a tarde cair. Sua amiga de quarto bem que tentara ser simpática, mas sabia das coisas mais que qualquer um pensaria sobre ela. Por que escutava e memorizava bem, mas não sentia rancor da antipatia das outras meninas. Era feliz daquele jeito.  
Mas o que pensava em dizer mesmo?  
Sim, tudo bem. Era o que tinha respondido, e achava melhor. Ela sabia tantas coisas... E uma coisa começou a formar dentro de si, por propriamente dizer.  
Ela sabia que terça-feira era a data de morte de sua mãe. Não era um aniversário, mas não podia deixar de pensar sobre o fato, pois sentia-se insensível se fosse assim.  
Na verdade, não pensava nada. Veja, olhe. Os Wrich-Wrich sorriam. Ela sorria também. Um sorriso meigo de quem não sabe, infantil por sua ausência. Sua varinha estava no colo e pensou em acender luzes para melhor acenar para eles, só que desistiu. Não era melancólica no entanto devia uma parte disso ao ócio daquela tarde. Dizia não se importar com nada mas quem sabia disso melhor do que ela?  
Por que morte é uma coisa estranha por se dizer. Comenta-se de passagem e nada mais. Ela sentia-se com a mãe nas terças-feiras. Ela era geniosa, sua mãe. Queria que fosse parecida com ela, mas pensava se não era mesmo.  
Morte era igual um véu que busca e depois voa. Era uma águia negra muito frágil. Seu pai sabia, ele contou. Acreditava na mãe bem assim: Confiante.  
Nem tão fraca, nem com peito estufado e que mesmo assim sabe muito da vida para pouco idade.  
Teria um rosto bonito, um rosto limpo que fica mais bonito ainda quando sorri. Olhos grandes como os problemas do mundo, e que de tão grandes ficam enormes. Nem jovem, nem popular. No entanto ela teria amigos, e gostaria de ler.  
Ela seria poderosa, teria palavras afáveis, seria confiante e sorriria.  
Ela teria astigma de esquiva, teria palavras boas e gostaria de se divertir.  
Ela teria um sorriso que ilumina um quarto inteiro.  
E uma vocação inteira de um ato inteiro.  
Oh mãe...  
Devia ter descido para falar com os... oh, eles sumiram.  
Devia ter descido somente, então. E sido feliz de certa forma.  
Não se sentia tão bem.  
Por que então, por muito então, em um detalhe, em um acesso, em um alfinete, não é bem assim.  
É uma palavra a toa, um gesto á toa, de quem não perdoa e de quem não nasceu para perdoar.  
Aquilo vem e ela nem sabe o que sente. Ela sabe quem é mas ao mesmo tempo não sabe.  
E estava tudo tão bem há um minuto atras, o que ocorre, o que ocorre aqui que tudo mudou tão de repente...? Mexeu nos cabelos sem jeito, a vidraça embaçando por conta do frio. Sentia-se tão perto do jardim, do ar, dos alunos que matavam o tempo lá embaixo, e o dormitório era tão frio e distante disto. Queria voar para algum lugar, ela e sua mãe, e o tempo seria sempre delas duas.  
Queria sorrir, queria dançar e bailar ao vento, duas fadinhas de halo dourado.  
E era um véu, meu merlim. Um véu indestrutivel, um véu mal, que não respeita nem classe nem cor, que não poupa nada. Por que quando vemos gente morta, queremos pegar em sua mão e dizer 'acorda!' por que sempre vemos elas se movendo, mechendo, falando, sorrindo, dizendo um 'a', um 'b', um 'c' e só um mundaréu de coisas que não sabemos.  
Sabemos tanto de tudo e tanto de nada.  
Mas se sentia bem, de certa forma. Ela apertava o galeão falso no bolso com força, como se aquilo fosse quebrar em um abraço de puro afeto, com sua mãe, com suas fadinhas, com seus wrich-wrichs, com suas ameias, e com que mais? Com tudo, tudo!  
Ela acreditava no nada e sorria, um pouco bobamente.  
Sorria para si, por que uma terça mais uma vez ia embora, aquela terça que logo adentraria na noite, num campo escuro de pontos brancos iluminados e, bem, adentraria os seus sonhos. Aquela única terça de um ano todo em que os anjos deixariam a Luna Lovegood voar com sua mãe no céu iluminado.  
E queria voar. Sorriu por que via wrich-wrichs nos jardins novamente e junto das lágrimas em que o dia escurecia, via os anjos...

--------  
--------

**N/A:** Sem beta, sem revisões, perdoe algum erro ortográfico. Review para os que existem e gosta de escrever somente. Wrich wrich - Coisa da minha cabeça. Inventado.


End file.
